Janja The Alien Hyena
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A brief story about all the stragne hyena/xenomorph art I've been seeing on Deviantart


**So, for some reason on Devantart (and other certain art sites) some ppl have been mixing the classic hyena trio with Alien's Xenomorphs**

 **So anyway, here's a brief story about this strange crossover**

 **Yes I'm aware they pop out of the gut or chest, yet I don't want Shenzi to die.**

* * *

In the vast expanse of space, a small ship floated through the empty void.

Within it was a slew of dead extraterrestrial life, probably known as Predators (Alien VS Predator reference XD) yet there was some life left on the ship. A creature far more deadly than the expert hunters the Predators were known as. And the ship it was in had just entered earths atmosphere

* * *

Meanwhile on planet earth, in Africa, three certain hyenas were munching on bones in their elephant skull home in the Outlands

"Ugh," Banzai the bushy browed hyena said "I'm sick of bones,"

Ed said something

"No, we can't go back to the Pridelands," Shenzi said "Probably not much there still anyway,"

It had been a short a while since the hyenas had fled the Pridelands, not before killing their former lion boss Scar. Along with Scar's nephew Simba then taking his rightful place as king of the Pridelands.

"Gosh, Scar was delicious," Banzai said remembering that last good meal they had in a while

Ed said something

"I don't know how someone so bad could taste so good," Banzai said

"Will you both knock it off," Shenzi said. Her stomach growling form all the talk of eating a delectable lion. You're making me hungry,"

"More bones girlfriend?" Banzai said tossing one at her

Shenzi sighed, she to wanted something better than scraps. She's tasted the good life with Scars rule. Though short and doomed to fail, it was a pretty awesome ride.

The female hyena walked outside their skull home and looked up at the night sky

Yet as she did, she saw what looked like a shooting star

"Huh!" she gasped about to make a wish. Though before she could finish, she heard an explosion off in the distance.

"What the!?" Shenzi said surprised

"What was that?" Banzai asked walking out, Ed followed. They had heard he explosion to

"I have no idea," Shenzi said seeing a bit of fire glowing off in the distance "It fell out of the sky,"

"A bird?" Banzai guessed

"What kind of bird explodes?" Shenzi said

Think we could investigate?" Banzai said

Ed said something

"I'm not sure well find anything to eat Ed," Shenzi said. Though her curiosity was peaked at this strange mystery "But we should check it out,"

With that the three hyenas went of towards the burning crash site

* * *

A short walk later they arrived

"Whoa!" Shenzi and Banzai said seeing the wrecked spaceship

Ed's jaw dropped in awe

"What is it?" Banzai asked

"I got no clue," Shenzi said

Ed went over the wreckage

"Ed!" Shenzi and Banzai said running toward their friend

Ed was about to touch the ship, when Shenzi swatted his paw away

"Ed, what are you doing?" Shenzi said "We have no idea what this thing is. It...

Just then a piece of this ship broke off. The hyena barley got out of the way before getting hit

Now standing before the hyenas was a black, egg shaped object

"Whoa!" Banzai said "Check out the egg,"

He was about to leap on it, yet Shenzi halted him

"Are you seriously going to just eat an egg that fell out of the sky in this...thing?" She said

"But I'm hungry," Banzai argued

"We have no idea what's in it. Plus if somebody was going to..."

The egg began to crack

"It's hatching," Banzai said

Shenzi crept over to the egg, sniffing it.

Yet all of a sudden, a strange creature popped out and latched onto Shenzi face. Wrapping it's tail around her neck and finger like legs around her head

The hyena screamed in terror as she tried to get the thing off of her

Banzai and Ed freaking out as well

After a few moments of terror, the face hugging creature thing fell off Shenzi's face.

"Is it dead?" Banzai said walking over to it cautiously

Ed began poking it

"No help to you two," Shenzi said

"Are you okay?" Banzai asked concerned

"Yeah," Shenzi said "I feel fine,"

"What was that?" Banzai asked

"I have no idea, but I ain't eating it," Shenzi said

"Me either," Banzai said

Ed sniffed it and looked ready to puke

"I say we get out of here," Banzai said

"Agreed," Shenzi said

With that the hyena trio went back home and went to bed. Wanting to forget the bizarre experience

* * *

The next day the hyenas were awoken by some moaning and groaning

"Ohhhhh," Shenzi said Her stomach large and swollen, as if she were pregnant

"Shenzi?" Banzai said surprised

Ed said something to him

"What? No! We didn't..?"

"AH!" Shenzi cried she suddenly gave birth to a little hyena

"Ma..."a tiny mouth then came out the hyenas original mouth "Ma," the tiny mouth said

All three adult hyenas passed out then

* * *

"Gasp!" Janja said waking up in a cold sweat "Whoa, what a crazy dream,"

"What was it about?" Cheezi asked The red nosed hyena awoken from Janja stirring in his sleep

Just then a second tiny mouth pooped out of Janja's original mouth "My birthday," the tiny mouth said

Cheezi passed out from sheer terror just then

 **The end**


End file.
